Obvious
by The Jasper Raven
Summary: Neji had been planning Tenten's birthday for a while. He wants to show her how much she means to him after all the time they've spent together.


The cherry blossoms were blooming in the village of Konoha. The harsh winter had melted away with the arrival of spring. It had been many months since the ball that had brought Neji Hyuga and Tenten together. About half a year had passed in fact. Today was March 9th, the date of Tenten's birth. Neji was fussing over her like any good boyfriend would on his girl's birthday. Tenten's birthday celebration started late morning. A knock resounded through Tenten's house.

"I've got it Dad!" Tenten called.

She answered the door to find her regal Hyuga boyfriend.

"Hey you!" she greeted.

"Hey birthday girl," he replied, giving her a kiss.

He handed her a bouquet of lilies he was holding.

"Aww! Why'd you get me those?"

"Because it's your birthday. It's my job to shower you with gifts."

"Don't do that."

"Too late! I've already planned your day out. Put those away and come with me."

"Okay fine," she sighed with a smile.

She placed the bouquet in a vase on the kitchen table and called to her father.

"Dad! Neji's kidnapping me again! Be back in a few hours!"

"You know the rules Neji!" her father called from somewhere in the house.

"Look but don't touch!" Neji verified.

"Good boy!"

Tenten laughed at their imitation of a father-boyfriend hate relationship. Unlike most relationships, her father approved of her choice and had been friends with Neji since they'd been put on the same team. She was glad to be one of the lucky ones. Neji took her by the hand and they went around town. He took her to the mall first and bought her whatever her heart desired. Nothing she said could convince him to stop buying her things or convince him not to carry the mountains of bags. When he had finished robbing the stores for her he took her to lunch.

"You really didn't have to do all of this," she said while picking at her meal.

"I wanted to. I planned my whole day around you."

"Your family doesn't mind you spending all of this money?"

"Money is not a problem. My uncle probably won't even notice."

"Are you sure you won't get in trouble? I know how your family feels about me-"

"Screw my family! We've had this conversation before. I don't care what they think."

He reached across the table and took her hands in his own. He gave her a reassuring smile. She couldn't remain upset when he smiled at her.

"If you say so," she finally agreed.

"I do say so."

She laughed.

"I should give you back to your dad now."

"Yeah probably."

"I'm going to come get you again at 8:00 for a surprise."

"Surprise huh?"

"Well not so much."

"You're so obvious."

"Just be ready to party and act surprised."

"Okay."

* * *

Tenten had just gotten changed into a little black dress when she heard Neji knocking. Her father had "mysteriously" disappeared an hour ago so she went straight down.

"Hey there Stranger," she joked when she answered the door.

Neji looked nicer than usual in a black jacket, white button-down shirt, black pants, and black shoes. He gave her a kiss hello but otherwise didn't waste any time. He hurried her out the door and away to Konoha Central Park.

"Remember. Pretend to be surprised."

"I got it."

They rounded a corner and into a small clearing.

"Surprise!"

The little clearing was decked in balloons and streamers and set up like a party with all of Tenten's friends.

"Aww! You guys didn't have to do this!"

"Too late!" someone shouted.

The music started.

* * *

Neji pulled Tenten aside during the party.

"Having fun?" he asked.

"_Of course _I'm having fun! You know I love to party!"

"Yeah. Thanks for acting surprised."

"Next time don't be so obvious about it."

"Gotcha."

He handed her a velvet, rectangular box.

"Happy birthday."

"You _did not _go get me something else!"

"I did."

"But you already spent so much on me today."

"Last thing. I promise."

She gave him an accusing look but accepted the gift anyway. When she clicked it open she found a row of fine, white pearls.

"They _do _say jewels are the way to a woman's heart."

"Wrong! This is beautiful but the real way to her heart is lots of TLC."

"Do you need some TLC?" "Yes I do."

He leaned down and gave her her final gift for the night.

**Author's Review: **Eh…that was crappy but it could have been crappier. I personally don't care for Tenten but since I did a birthday fic for everyone else from Could It Be I figured it was only fair to giver her one. Please review even though it sucked!


End file.
